Phantom of the School 5/A Sweet, Uninhibited Feeling
AP: 7 Goal: Slay Boss: Muramasa EXP: 450 Zenny: 270 Item Drop: Bonus: Zenny: 10,000, Gun Sprite Chief Ragjin, Rainbow Sprite Chief Ragkin Transcript Before Stage Start After school that day... Muramasa was staring at the commander with a nervous look. It was the moment of truth--the taste test for the chocolate Muramasa had made. The commander popped a piece in his mouth. Commander: Hmm... Commander: Wow, this is delicious! Muramasa: Really? Commander: Yeah! Seriously! Commander: You must really be talented if you can master a new skill so quickly. Muramasa: You're exaggerating. Muramasa: But I'm glad you gave it a passing grade! Muramasa: Unfortunately, I still can't figure out what Yata no Kagami is trying to teach me. Commander: You don't think Yata no Kagami simply wanted to make some chocolate, do you? Muramasa: Actually, I do. Commander: Whaaaaaaat?! How could she do that?! Muramasa: But there is something meaningful to be learned therein. I've known her long enough to realize that. Commander: Really? Because to me, it looks like she's playing around. Masamune: I truly believed you would be devoting your time to serious training. Commander: Masamune?! Muramasa: ...Masamune-senpai... Masamune: I heard your voice, so I decided to check in on you...only to find this! Masamune: Taking a break from your training, are we, Muramasa?! Commander: Stop right there, Masamune. Just calm down! Muramasa: This IS part of my training. Yata no Kagami's orders! Masamune: Yata no Kagami, you say? Commander: Why does she look so mad? Masamune: Now I understand. With Yata no Kagami as your teacher... Masamune: ...you hoped to learn of my weaknesses. What a fool you are! Muramasa: I-It's not like that at all! I would never resort to such foul play! Muramasa: I was trying to hone my sword skills! And I wanted to catch a glimpse of the skill that bested you in battle! Masamune: And did you catch a glimpse of it? Muramasa: Well, umm... Masamune: ... Masamune was staring silently at the remaining chocolate on the counter. Commander: Masamune? Masamune: Have you figured out the meaning of your chocolate-making as it pertains to your training? Muramasa: ...No. At least not yet. Masamune: Then you are simply playing games once more. Masamune: What is the meaning of being good with your hands? Masamune: What is the meaning of adding pretty embellishments? Masamune: What is it you wish to do, Muramasa? Muramasa: I-I...I... Muramasa: I want to be accepted by you...with all my heart. Masamune: And how do you plan on doing that? What can you do to be accepted by me? Masamune delivered a blow to her little sister with blinding speed. Masamune: Yaaaaaaah!!! Her swift strike slammed into Muramasa's left side. ...Or so it seemed. But it turned out that Muramasa had used the handle of her whisk to parry Masamune's sword. Masamune: I never intended to strike you, which is why I stopped at the last second. However, it seems you read my move perfectly. Muramasa: I applied the circular motion I used to stir the chocolate. Muramasa: I learned that from Yata no Kagami. It is a fruit of my training. Masamune: Is it now? For an instant, it looked like a slight grin had crossed Masamune's face. Masamune: And yet your sword still cannot touch me. Masamune: I can read your every move. Do you understand what that means? Masamune: You will never overcome my skill. Masamune: And your parry of this one strike will not change that. Masamune: It was just another game, like everything else you do. Masamune was firm and resolute in her declaration. Masamune: I have changed my mind. Masamune: That you could score even a point against me would be unimaginable. Even your instructor, Yata no Kagami, only defeated me once. Masamune: As such, expulsion from the kendo club is far too lenient. Masamune: Therefore, when you do end up losing to me, you shall abandon your sword. Masamune: And you shall never engage in kendo again. Commander: Masamune! That's going too far! Commander: I mean, she's your kid sister. I know you want to see her improve. Commander: But can't you help her by offering some advice or reaching out to her?! Masamune: My liege, I am a martial artist. And I believe she considers herself on, too. Masamune: But there are things that are non-negotiable and cannot be forgiven. Adamant in her decision, Masamune turned and made her way out of the cooking classroom. At the doorway, she threw the commander a parting glance... ...and then she was gone. Commander: Muramasa? Muramasa: Ooh... Muramasa: Ooooh!!! Fighting back tears, Muramasa went running out too. The commander could see dark mist streaming out of her back as she ran. Commander: Muramasa, wait! Muramasa: I've been trying the best that I can. Can't my sister see that? After Stage Clear The commander had brough Muramasa back to the cooking classroom. Pisear: Muramasa, open wide. Muramasa: *Nom nom* Pisear came out of nowhere and shoved a piece of the chocolate from the countertop into Muramasa's mouth. Pisear: Well? Muramasa: P-Pretty good for me, I'd say. Pisear: Yeah, and it looks nice to boot! Is Masamune just not a big fan of chocolate or something? Muramasa: I don't think it's that... Pisear: Then why's she mad? Muramasa: She thinks I was playing around. Pisear: Hmmm... Pisear: Muramasa, do you understand what she means? Yata no Kagami: That was a rather harsh chastisement. Masamune: Yata no Kagami... Yata no Kagami: That's not like you. Where is your usual calm demeanor? Masamune: I have run out of patience. If she persists in these silly games of hers, my only choice will be to strike her down. Masamune: I believe that is for the best, and if I must become a demon or a devil, then so be it. Masamune: ...Look after my fool of a sister. Yata no Kagami: Understood. Leave it to me. Yata no Kagami: How sad a little sister knows nothing of her big sister's feelings. Category:Phantom of the School